


People Can Change

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: I'm so sorry, IT - Freeform, M/M, OF, Swearing, arnold is an angel, kevin is a demon, lot, trigger warning, uhh, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin is a demon, he thinks he's too rude to other people...he wants to change.





	People Can Change

“Hurry up in there, Kevin! We’re gonna be late!”   
  
“I’m almost done!” Kevin has been in the bathroom for 15 minutes now, getting ready for his first school dance, and holy hell he was excited! Kevin finished brushing his hair, making sure he didn’t hit his horns. He set down the brush and put on his bowtie, damn did he look fantastic!   
  
He finally headed out of the bathroom to show his boyfriend his outfit. He spun around in front of Connor, “How do I look babe?”   
  
“Holy shit you look fabulous!”   
  
Kevin and Connor headed out of Kevin’s house to head to the school, it wasn’t far away, about walking distance.    
  
They arrived at the school...and Kevin burst through the doors holding up his middle fingers and shouting, “WE’RE HERE FUCKERS!” Which made Connor laugh.   
  
Arnold was in the corner, minding his own business. Thing was...Arnold was Kevin’s rival. Arnold was a fucking angel, the species all demons hate. They’re just too nice, and happy, and loving. Kevin despised him.   
  
Arnold noticed Kevin was staring him down, which made Arnold VERY uncomfortable. Arnold gave Kevin a small smile and a little wave, to let Kevin know that he saw he was looking at him. Kevin turned his head away in disgust.   
  
Connor looked at Arnold, then back at Kevin, “Who’s that nerd with the halo?”   
  
“Pfft, that’s Arnold Cunningham, a stupid angel.”   
  
“I thought you were the only being from another world?”   
  
“I was wrong a long time ago. He just showed up one day and everyone started liking him. Whenever I try to torture him, he just GIGGLES! HE FUCKING GIGGLES!”   
  
“Ew.”   
  
“Yeah I know.”   
  
Arnold had now begun walking over towards the two, which made Kevin hiss. Kevin looked at Arnold, “What do you want, holy boy?”   
  
“Mmmm nothing.”   
  
“What do you mean ‘nothing’?” Kevin snarled as he shoved Arnold to the ground. Arnold scrambled to his feet and ran back to his corner.

 

Kevin and Connor laughed as they grabbed some drinks and food.

 

Arnold was sad now, he was shoved and mocked at. He decided to just leave the dance.

 

Thomas walked over towards Arnold, “Hey buddy? You alright?”

 

Arnold sniffled, “Y-yeah I’m fine, Poptarts, I was just about to leave.”

 

“Arnold, why do you want to leave?”

 

“Because of Kevin..”

 

“Always Kevin, isn’t it?” Arnold nodded.

 

“Arnold, you can’t just leave because of one person. Kevin is a bitch, but he can’t ruin your day!”

 

Arnold nodded, his halo seemed to lose some of its glow. Thomas looked at Arnold, “Hey, cheer up. You’re much happier than this!” Arnold gave Thomas a small smile before nodding again.

  
  


Kevin and Connor were laughing their asses off as Kevin kept making someone trip on nothing. Arnold ran over and helped the guy up, “James? You alright?”

 

“Yeah I think I’m fine, Arnold.”

 

Arnold turned towards Kevin, “Kevin...you can’t always lead to violence for entertainment!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Arnold.”

 

“But..”

 

“But nothing holy boy, you’re a stupid angel and I’m a demon, the more superior being. So you can fuck off or I’ll hurt you more.”

 

“Kevin..”

 

“KEVIN NOTHING. YOU BETTER FUCK OFF BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO THE WALL.”

 

Kevin seemed to become angier by the second. Connor stepped in, “Hon, you’re getting angry..”

 

“SO WHAT CONNOR?! HUH?! ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE ANGER ISSUES OR SOME SHIT!?” Kevin grabbed ahold of Arnold’s shirt and lifted him into the air, he stared directly into his eyes, “I. Said. FUCK OFF!” Kevin threw Arnold at the wall, leaving a decently sized hole.

 

Kevin was now breathing heavily, everyone was staring at him. Damn it, he screwed up. Kevin looked at Connor with a frown, “We have to go. Now.” Connor nodded. The both of them bolted out of the school and back to Kevin’s house.

  
  


Kevin burst through the door to his house, ignoring his mother calling him. He ran into his bedroom and jumped onto his bed, screaming into his pillow. Connor followed Kevin into his room, Kevin’s mother even followed the both of them. She looked concerned, “What happened with Kevin?”

 

Connor responded, “He fucked up at a school dance. He accidentally threw Arnold into a wall.”

 

His mother sighed, “Kevin..”

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!” Kevin started banging his head against the wall beside his bed.

  
  


Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Kevin’s mother rushed to the front door to open it...and was greeted with Arnold, “Oh hi, Arnold! What brings you here?”

 

“I, uh, wanted to check up on Kevin...I hope he’s okay.”

 

“He needs some time alone right now, but you can come in!”

  
  


Kevin started crying as he fell asleep.

  
  


_ Kevin was playing with some little action figures his mom got him for his 6th birthday, oh how he loved making them kill each other! _

 

_ Kevin’s mother called him for his snack, Kevin dashed to the kitchen. His mother ruffled his hair, “Who’s ready for their snack?” _

 

_ “Oooh! Me!” _

 

_ His mother giggled as she gave him his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _

 

_ After Kevin finished his sandwich, he went back to playing with his toys. _

 

_ Kevin’s mother called him over again, “Kevin, we need to talk.” Kevin sat on his mother’s lap, “As you can tell, Kevin, you’re not like the other kids.” Kevin slowly nodded as he booped his own little horns. _

 

_ “Well sweetie.. we need to talk about your father.” _

 

_ “Who’s daddy?” _

 

_ “Yeah...you never met your father. He was like...a right hand man to..” His mother seemed to be scared to say the next part, “The King of Hell..” Kevin gasped, “Does that mean...I’m a demon?” His mother slowly nodded, “I-I’m so sorry, Kevin..” His mother burst into tears. _

 

_ Kevin’s expression softened into a small frown, “Will people hate me?” _

 

_ “I hope they don’t.” _

 

_ Kevin walked back towards his room and closed the door and sighed. He was never going to be normal, he’s heard that demons are terrible creatures, beings that kill things. Oh, he needed to change. He needed to be kind. Be different from the rest. _

  
  


_ Be. Himself. _

  
  
  


Kevin woke up and saw Connor sitting in the corner of his room, “Oh my goodness, you’re awake! You’ve been out for an hour.”

 

Kevin groaned as he climbed out of bed. He needed to fix everythng he did wrong. “Kevin? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

 

_ Be. Yourself. _

 

The thought burned through his mind.

 

_ Be. Yourself. _

 

Oh, please make it stop!

 

Kevin fell to the floor. Connor rushed over to him, “Kevin! Kevin! Are you alright?”

 

Kevin spoke to himself, “Be myself. Be myself. Be myself. Be different. Be kind. Be myself..” Kevin stood up, which surprised Connor. “Kevin? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Kevin rushed to the living room, seeing Arnold was there, “Arnold! I need your help.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Teach me how to be kind. I-I need to be different.”

 

Arnold looked at Kevin, “R-really?” Kevin nodded, his mother looked at him, “K-Kevin..” Kevin just needed to calm down for a bit. He was still pretty angry, just oh shit he screwed up.

 

Kevin sighed as he sat down on the couch, booping his horns. It just felt...weird to be a demon. Like, could he die? What could he do? All he knew was that he tortured people, which now he regretted.

 

Kevin’s mother spoke up, “What’s going through your head, sweetie?”

 

“Just. Why. Why am I a demon? Creature of the night, from hell..”

 

“I thought your father was a human...but after you were born, he revealed himself to me.”

 

Kevin looked down at his hands. His mother put her hand on her shoulder, “Kevin. Just...don’t worry, you’re not a full demon. You’re...a human-demon hybrid.”

 

“Mother. I…wanna change.”

 

“What do you mean change?”

 

“I...don’t want to be ‘mean’ anymore.”

 

“Kevin..”

 

Kevin looked over at Arnold, “Arnold. Please.” Arnold seemed scared, “I- uh okay.. I’ll help...come to the city park with me.”

 

“A-alright.” Kevin, Arnold, and Connor all exited Kevin’s house and headed towards the park in the city.

  
  


Kevin, Arnold, and Connor finally arrived, all three of them sat down on a park bench.

 

“Alright Kevin, are you ready?”

  
  



End file.
